happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dress As a Girly
Dress As a Girly is a HTFF episode. Plot In the town, Shiny Twinkle happily pulls a prank on Sheepy while flies around town. She then see Giggles, who's sitting on bench with Josh, from distance. She flies toward them and listens to their conversation surreptitiously, when Josh walk away, Shiny Twinkle then get an idea. She first follows Giggles and quietly steal her bow, then she goes to Petunia, who's just cleaning her house. Petunia puts her flower and freshener on dresser and goes to bathroom to take a shower, Shiny Twinkle looks around the bedroom and goes inside it. However, an alarm ring so loud that make some windows shattering, she quickly flies away as Petunia's footsteps heard near the room. Petunia opens the door and stops the alarm noise, she then goes back to shower, Shiny Twinkle is dumbfound and thinks to find the way to steal her accessory. She spots two surveillance cameras on ceiling, so she fill balloons with water and throw them into it, causing the cameras broken and explode. Shiny Twinkle then steals Petunia's flower and freshener, and flies away to her place. Petunia goes to her bedroom and puts her flower on her head, but realizes that all of her accessory has been stolen, she screams so loudly, the birds fly away from her house. At her house, Shiny Twinkle puts check mark at Giggles and Petunia on her notepad, as the sign of female characters that she did something bad to them. She then starts make a plan, her first victim is Giggles. She pins a picture of Giggles on cardboard and imitates her by shape shifting into her form, painting herself with pink paint, puts fake eyelashes and Giggles' bow on her head. She snicker mischievously when the screen fades into black. The next day, Giggles seems distressed because her bow is missing, she then meets her best friend, Petunia, who's insulted by people due her stinky scent. She goes to her and asks her, Petunia tells that her flower and freshener is stolen by someone. They both look sad until they hear laugh, the laugh revealed to be "another" Giggles, who's become a center of attention to the male characters. Giggles is very unpleasant when seeing these and goes to her another self, she yell at her because the real Giggles is herself instead of her. The another Giggles just moans and walks away arrogantly, causing real Giggles enraged. She then run to her and beat her up, but Cuddles yell at her angrily because she's cheating on him, she date with male characters besides him. Giggles explains it all, however, it's stopped by another Giggles who's "crying", the another Giggles explains that she want to be a "nice" girl but the real Giggles spreads a rumor about her, causing lot people don't like her. Cuddles is surprised what she just says and start don't like the real Giggles. Giggles tells the truth, but unfortunately, Cuddles is no longer trust on her and calling her "slut", making her heart break into two. Cuddles brings the another Giggles to a cafe, she agrees and walks with him, right before Giggles left, she snickers quietly. Petunia comforts her best friend and trusts her on what she say. Inside the cafe, Cuddles and another Giggles can be seen dating while drink a milkshake, the outside cafe, Petunia is seen spying on them while Giggles is ripping some photos of Cuddles. While they chatter at each other, Cuddles sees something and points on another Giggles' cheek, she gasps and runs to restroom. Petunia found a suspicious about her, she sneaks into restroom and becomes very shocked what she just saw. The another Giggles' cheek fades into yellow as well shows a star-shaped cheek mark that similar to Shiny Twinkle's, Petunia realizes that "another" Giggles is Shiny Twinkle for the whole time. She runs outside to tell everything to Giggles but get tripped by Josh, he drops a beaker of strange mixture that spilled into a truck, causing a big explosion. Giggles sees this become scared, she saw Shiny Twinkle is running away while wearing her bow, she chase after her. Shiny Twinkle looks at Cascade and has a great idea, she pour a bucket of pink paint on her and replaces her accessory with Giggles' bow. Then she quickly flies away as Giggles appears, she mistake Cascade as Shiny Twinkle (in disguise) and beat her up, Cascade's wand thrown into air and hit a traffic light, causing the lights flickering into green and red as well the cars hitting on Giggles and Cascade. At alley, Sheepy searches Shiny Twinkle and wants to kill her. As she walks to town, Petunia tells her that Shiny Twinkle is on other side of town, Sheepy thanks her and walks to the side of town only get slammed by a burning pie, melting her face. Shiny Twinkle laughs at her death while in disguise, ending the episode. Moral "Don't throw bricks when you live in a glass house." Deaths #Petunia, Josh, Cuddles and several Generic Tree Friends died in explosion. #Giggles and Cascade get hit by a car. #Sheepy's face is burned and melted by the burned pie. Goofs #Shiny Twinkle has four fingers instead of three. #Sheepy's bow change directions numerous times. Trivia *This is the first mark Shiny Twinkle's kills and Sheepy's death. *During shape shifting, Shiny Twinkle can grows legs. This is strange considering that she doesn't appear with legs. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 95 Episodes Category:Solo Survivor